RE UNION
by DUOisTHEbest
Summary: we all saw how duo has separated abhijeet asks for transfer will misunderstandings clear and daya bring abhi back? my first ever FF pls read and review..thank you


ACP and Abhijeet alone in cabin

ACP: Abhijeet abhi bhi samay hai..itne gadbadi me koi decision mat lo(teary) samnjho baat ko

Abhi: sir maine ye decision soch samajh ke hi liyhai..sorry sir

ACP: abhijeet ye pehli baar nahi hai ki tum dono jhagad rahe ho to is baar itna bada kadam kyu utha rahe ho?

abhi: sir is baar baat alag hai..sab khatam ho gaya hai

ACP: thik hai..jaisi tumhari marzi..mai kisiko tumhari position pe nahi lene wala..koi tumhari jagah nahi le sakta CID me. ummeed hai tum wapas aa jaoge..we need you

abhi: yes sir .. thank you. aaj mai jo bhi hu apki wajah se hu.

daya at his home

pov..yaar ye tum kya kar rahe ho abhi..han mai tum par gussa hu lekin tum itni badi saza kyu de rahe ho mujhe aur khud ko bhi..mujhe nahi pata tumhare bina mera kya hoga. mujhe tumhe wapas lana hai. han maine tumhe in dino hurt kiya lekin tumne kya kiya abhi..meri zindagi mujhse chhin li. (his phone rings. it is shreyas dad)

shakes himself and recieves

D: han uncle kya hua? shreya thik hai na?

u: daya beta tum abhi isi wakt mere ghar aa jao pls..kuch sawal nahi karna

d: confused..okay uncle

(at shreyas house)

U: aao daya aao.. mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai.. shanti se sunna.

D: han ji aap bataiye.

U: daya mujhe abhi shreya ne abhijeet ke decision ke bare me bataya..actually ek bahut badi misunderstanding hui hai..(he narrates everything how he had asked abhijeet not to give letter..everything. daya is in tears by the end)

d: abhi ne mujhe kuch bataya bhi nahi( broken)

u:maine hi use kaha tha beta..i am very very sorry meri wajah se tum dono me aaj..sorry.. par ab sab thik ho gaya hai beta paise de diye hai maine ab tum shreya ko wo lettter de do..tumhari khushi uske sath hai aur uski tumhare sath..bas beta abhi ko rok lo..usne jo bhi kiya tumhare liye kiya.

d: thank you uncle..(his head is dizzy..he remembers how he had ignored abhi how he had hurt him so much and yet his abhi had not told him anything. he felt angry on himself.) bharosa kyu nahi rakha maine abhi par? pagal hu mai..(he drives fast to bureau)

on reaching he sees everyone is leaving teary eyed..

D: freddy kaha jaa rahe ho tum sab abhi kaha hai? bolo!

f: sir aapko pata nahi hai kya? hum abhijeet sir ko see off karne ja rahe hai airport pe..aap aaoge?

daya stares

f: sorry sir..mujhe pata hai aap unpe gussa hai lekin aaj wo delhi jaa rahe hai transfer leke kam se kam bye bolne aaiye..

D; kahi nahi ja raha abhi..mai dekhta hu kaise jayega..!

Shreya: sir aap laoge abhijeet sir ko wpas sahme? (all rejoice..their happinesss has no bounds)

(in car daya tells everyone what had happened..he asks them not to tell abhi anything just tell him and all with him)

at airport abhi is with tarika talking their last few chats..they are startled when cid team comes and start telling him bye.

he is overwhelmed by their love..he is going to miss them so much..his family they are then he finds one person missing..

Abhi: daya nahi aaya freddy..(teary) mujhe laga tha aaj aayega wo

freddy: nahi..sir to bureau me hai..controlling his laughter

but then looking at abhis teary face daya comes out..

D: boss..jaa rahe ho..? itni aasani se bye bol diya sab ko..sab kuch sun ke liya inn dino..m,ujhe kabhi kuch nahi bola.

abhi is shocked..pov daya ko sab pata nahi laga na/

abhi: mai wo..wo..bye daya

he turns around but someone pulls him back. then daya did something totally unexpected..

THAD! (daya slapped abhi) not jor se of course!

D: paagal ho gaye ho? imitating "bye daya" mera kya hoga socha? ek baar keh dete tumne aisa kyu kiya..kyu har baar mujhe aisa karte ho kyuu? kyu itna pyaar karte ho mujhse? mai bahut bura ju..kitna dukh pahuchaya tumne maine..sorry abhi soo sorry,,(crying bitterly now)

abhijeet comes abd hugs him tight..shant ho ja yaar..mai kahi nahi jaa raha mere dayaa ko chhod ke..and they cry in eah others arms as the whole team sees their love they too have tears in their eyes.

freddy sees sultry mood and says .. sir ab humre abhi sir wapas aa rahe hai to party to banti hai!

daya; bilkul banti hai1 abhijeet nikalo apna wallet bahut bhari ho gaya hoga na1

abhijeet removes the wallet..daya shocked..ye to mera hai! (then he understands his brother knew he would be asking for party and so had sneakily removed dayas wallet while hugging.

abhi naughtily: chalo freddy aaj hum TAJ me jaate hai kya kehte ho team..wallet bhi aaj bhara bhara hai..apne daya sir ke liye khali to kar do

Whole team says YESSSSSS! finally after days the team was smiling as their sunshine was back..the duo was back. daya hardly ate anything..

abhi naughtily: khao na daya1

daya: kya boss wallet khali kar doge to bhabhi ke liye ring kaise lunga?

all are shocked..(yes finally) daya stands and proposes shreya in front of all she blushes and accepts.

that moment abhi xperienced heaven..all the hurt in these days had paid off when he saw smile on dayas face..


End file.
